The Library/Pesterchum 101
Pesterchum 101 was a book that appeared in Doc Scratch's library. It was written by John Egbert under his pseudonym and chumhandle ectoBiologist and contains a total of nine Chapters. The book is a guide designed to help people use Pesterchum and another application called Trollian. The read chapters are dedications and introductions as well as chapters 1-3, the rest are presumed to be inaccessible. Contents Table of Contents dedications and introductions chapter one: pesterchum chapter two: trollian chapter three: choosing a chumhandle chapter four: choosing a color chapter five: choosing a quirk chapter six: chums chapter seven: memos and that's really all there is to say on the matter dedications and introductions alright, so since i guess i have no clue who's gonna read this book at all, i might as well list the people who i have to thank for this whole thing. so here goes. first off, rose for inspiring me to write this whole thing, dave for editing and some help with writing, and pretty much all the trolls for help on the trollian bit. alright, now that that's done, i can get to the actual part of this book. (oh wait, also, thanks to nicolas ca-er, never mind. dave didn't want me to write about my "crappy interests in movies.") so, since i can't find an actual book on how to use pesterchum anywhere in the whole freakin' entire world (and that's saying a lot) i figured, hey, why don't i make one myself? so that's what i'm doing right now. in this book, i'll talk about setting up a pesterchum account, finding some chums to talk to, and also some things about trollian. turn the page to read chapter numero uno, i guess. :B chapter one: pesterchum alright. in this chapter, i'll talk about the basics of pesterchum. this is just to get people who don't really know how pesterchum works yet up to speed. so, pesterchum is a nifty piece of software that you can install on its official website, www.skaia.net/pesterchum. what does it do, you ask? well, it allows you to talk to your friends through the internet! if you're online, and they're online, you can click their name and just start up a conversation with them! or, as we call it, pester them. get it? because its name is... oh whatever. you get it. so, the two versions that are available for download are versions 6.0 and 7.0. i use 6.0, but my friend dave, uses 7.0. he tells me its a lot better than 6.0 and has so many different features, but i really think he's pulling my leg. ...anyways. so, once you download the app, you'll see three things: "chumroll", "mychumhandle", and "mood." i'll save the chumhandle thing for later. all you need to know is that's what other people will see your name as. chumroll: on the chumroll, you can list your chums! they're like "friends" on Facebook or whatever. you can talk to them really easily, by just clicking on their name and then clicking "pester!" so it's sort of like speed dial. otherwise, you'd have to type out their name manually. mood: at the bottom of the app is a mood setting. here, you can reflect the way you're feeling in real life so that your chums can see. it's... it's a novelty. in pesterchum 6, there's six different moods to choose from: chummy, palsy, chipper, bully, peppy, and rancorous. the first five all have a smiley face, but the last one has a mean face! so you should really only use that when you're having a bad day. in pesterchum 7, though, there's nine different moods, and each one has their own unique emoticon! there's chummy, mystified, amazed, insolent, bemused, pranky, smooth, pleasant, and rancorous. as far as i know, that's the only difference between versions 6 and 7. ...so yeah. pesterchum. chapter two: trollian alright, remember last chapter when i talked about chumrolls? well, there's an opposite version of that called the "trollslum." here, you can list who you identify as trolls, or overall mean people! at least, i thought they were people. ...ok, long story short: trolls are a race of aliens from another universe and they have their own chat client! it's called trollian. dave set up a download link, which i think is tinyurl.413dhmk or something like that. trollian's pretty different from pesterchum. everything that's the same, though, has the lingo switched around! the universe the trolls are from is an alternate universe i guess, so it makes sense? i've learned to live with it. for starters, the chumroll is replaced with a chumproll. and the chumhandle is called a trolltag! i don't think it has moods though, so that's one thing pesterchum has over trollian. it's also got a lot of differences too. when you set up someone to talk to on your chumproll, you're not just able to talk to them at that point in time. you can talk to them on any point in their timeline! of course, this leads to a lot of crap happening that's pretty hard to keep track of. :B also, by pressing F1, you can bring up a viewport so that you can see what that person's doing at that point in time! i can sort of see some trolls abusing that feature though... ...moving on. trollian also seems to be able to circumvent blocks that people using other clients set up. like, if you block a troll on pesterchum, they can just keep trolling you! it's really annoying!!! and even if you change your chumhandle, they can STILL find you! like, what the hell?! ...sorry. i've had to deal with the trolls' crap for years. lastly, trollian has a memo mechanic. i'll go over this one later, but all you need to know right now is that it allows multiple people to respond to one chat! ...at any given point in time. which makes things *that* much more confusing. so yeah. trollian. chapter three: choosing a chumhandle so! first things first. when you get pesterchum, the first thing you're gonna have to do is make a chumhandle for yourself! a chumhandle is, as i said two chapters ago, who other people will see you as. basically, it's like a username. for example, my username in pesterchum is ectoBiologist! or, EB, for short. here's the basics of a chumhandle: they're made up of two words (or one word split into two parts). the first word is all lowercase. the second word's first letter is uppercase, then the rest is lowercase. you can see that happening in my handle, ectoBiologist. when you pester someone, it'll put the initials of your chumhandle next to whatever you type whenever you type, so if i said 'hi!' to my friend dave in pesterchum, it would look like: EB: hi! oh, and when the other guy responds, it'll happen to his handle too. for example, dave's handle is turntechGodhead, so he'd say: TG: john it's four in the morning TG: get some damn sleep when you start pestering someone, the first thing that'll pop up will be this: ectoBiologist EB began pestering turntechGodhead TG. that way, you know exactly who you're talking to! so, on to choosing a chumhandle. first off, a chumhandle should mean something. it shouldn't be a half-assed string of lines like 'awesomizedCoolkid'. because that sounds pretty stupid! a chumhandle should say something about yourself, like what you like and what your personality is, or what you do. dave chose his handle because he likes making 'ill beats', and because he thinks he's really cool all the time. also, something weird i noticed is that, when using later builds of pesterchum, it would only accept handles whose initials were A, C, G, T, or U. so you'd better make sure your handle's initials are those letters! :B Category:Book Category:DTG2